


Noisy

by apple_pi



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Oh so smutty, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi





	1. Noisy (part 1)

It was a great vacation. Tramping around on Scottish moors was at worst wet and cold and uncomfortable, but at best interesting and educational and hysterically funny, considering his tour guides. When they weren’t outside embarrassing themselves, there were hours of Playstation and movies and incomprehensible shows on BBC (which Dom and sometimes Billy referred to as The Beeb), or more familiar offerings via satellite—thank god for mod cons, Billy said while surfing the Internet and answering e-mail. There were quiet afternoons of reading—no scripts allowed in the house—or just sitting and staring out at the rain. There was a lot of rain.

Elijah was prepared for Dom and Billy’s periodic disappearances, or so he thought. In fact, the weeks and months of watching Dom and Billy vanish from parties and sets and bars had in no way prepared Elijah for the sheer amount of time the two men seemed to want to spend with one another. Alone in the house with only Elijah to distract them, they spent an ungodly amount of time trying to fuck each other through any convenient surface.

They were private about it—Elijah walked in on them kissing occasionally, and when the three of them were curled up in the living room watching movies, he saw the furtive movements under the blanket Dom and Billy shared, and he knew they were groping one another. But that was the worst of it, and when Elijah bothered to make a crack about it, they stopped. Not out of embarrassment. He was pretty sure that Dom had been born without that valuable asset, and as for Billy—well, since Elijah and Billy had engaged in uncountable burping and farting matches, Billy’s sense of embarrassment where Elijah was concerned was sadly lacking.

No. Billy and Dom kept things private because they were considerate. Their play might start with a smirk from Dom or a blatant pinch by Billy followed by a quick exit to the upper reaches of the house, or it might be “Take a walk, Lij,” said kindly in one accent or another, or it might happen when they all went upstairs to bed (in fact it _always_ happened when they all went upstairs to bed—no matter how many walks Lij had taken during the day, Billy and Dom never missed out on a night), but they didn’t want Elijah to feel left out, to feel the third wheel. For the most part he didn’t—he was well able to entertain himself, after all. But no matter how many solitary games of Vice City he played, no matter how many movies he watched (or how loud he cranked the volume), he could not quite escape the sounds Billy and Dom made, and it was slowly driving Elijah insane.

When he lay in his room (right beside theirs, and how thrilling was that), he heard a lot of things.

Furniture: There was the creak of bedsprings, louder or softer or barely audible at all. The thump of the bed against the wall: sometimes an irregular thud, others a rhythmic pounding. Occasional crashes and clatterings broke the monotony, followed by laughter or a (quickly stifled) shout or total silence. Voices: Dom’s voice was lower than Billy’s and therefore should have been more difficult to hear, but what he lacked in volume he made up for with quantity—he never seemed to shut the fuck up. Mostly the words were unintelligible, but that honeyed-gravel baritone murmured on and on, shading into groans and shouts at times.

Billy didn’t keep up the same kind of running commentary, but the high, repetitive sounds he did make cut like a knife through Dom’s monologue. Occasionally Billy cried out so loudly Elijah could understand actual words (mostly monosyllables, with _fuck, yes,_ and _Dom_ as the leaders in frequency of repetition), and very occasionally, Dom was quieter and Billy’s voice became almost unfamiliar except for its high-pitched clarity—a strange note of command entered it, and if it made Elijah shudder, he could only imagine what it was doing to Dom.

On Day Three Elijah stopped pretending to himself that the noises didn’t turn him on. Billy and Dom had been upstairs twice already, and then they started up again the instant their bedroom door closed at one a.m. (less than a minute after Elijah’s), and Elijah just gave up. He lay in bed and listened, and after they fell asleep he masturbated quickly and fell asleep with a contented sigh. He heard them again in the morning, and after bed on Day Four, too.

On the afternoon of Day Five, Elijah waited until he heard their door shut—it had a particular sound, a very recognizable sort of creak-thump—and he padded upstairs to close his own door very quietly behind him. He sat on the edge of his bed and waited, and when he heard their voices begin, he started, too. That was quite a satisfying session, indeed, bested only by that night’s event, when Elijah lay naked in his bed and stroked himself slowly to the vowels and consonants percolating through centuries-old plaster. He came while their bedstead was still thudding rapidly into the wall, and listened sleepily as first Billy and then Dom cried out in completion.

On Day Six Billy handed him a cloth sack and a walking stick. “Go look for mushrooms,” he said, “there’s a good hobbit.”

Elijah looked at the bag. “I don’t know which ones are edible.”

Dom handed him his coat and hat and opened the back door. “Pick ’em all, and we’ll sort it out later, yeah?”

Elijah sighed and rolled his eyes and went. He walked over the sodden fields into the woods, and didn’t find any mushrooms—it was far too cold anyway—but he did find a secluded clearing where he could jerk off. The cold air felt weird on his dick, and his cold hand didn’t help things, but then he thought about Dom and Billy and Dom’s raspy groans, and that thought, and friction, warmed both hand and cock nicely. He leaned over when he came, keeping himself clean, and the little puddle of spunk steamed as it cooled, as he hastily tucked himself back into his trousers and pulled on his gloves again. He kicked wet brown leaves over the spot and then scuffed around for another forty-five minutes before he headed back to the stone house. He hoped they had (hadn’t) finished, and didn’t (did) care if they were irritated (interested) by his return.

When he got back Billy was sheepishly tacking a blanket over the living room window. “Tore down the curtains,” he muttered, pink about the edges, and Dom grinned and waggled his eyebrows at Elijah.

“Jesus Christ,” Elijah said. He smiled, though. “Interesting fact about Scotland in December,” he told them. “No mushrooms.”

“Ah well.” Billy hopped off the chair he’d been standing on. “Prob’ly just as well, as we’d only have poisoned ourselves.”

That night Elijah didn’t even go to his bed; he closed his bedroom door behind him and went to the common wall he shared with Dom and Billy. He pasted his ear against it and started stroking himself with his jeans half-down; by the time they sagged to his ankles (through gravity more than any effort on his part), Elijah had clearly heard Billy’s chilly, implacable order to Dom to keep his fucking hands still for the cuffs, and five seconds later Elijah came so hard he fell over with a crash.

He lay still for a moment with a pounding heart and his own sticky jizz all over himself, the wall, and a bit of the carpet, but after a long silence from next door, Elijah decided Billy and Dom hadn’t heard him—Dom started making inarticulate noises in a quick rhythm. Elijah crawled toward his bed, wincing and kicking off his jeans as he went.

On the morning of Day Seven Elijah decided he needed to calm the fuck down and stop eavesdropping on his best friends; at four o’clock that (rainy, dreary, already darkening) afternoon, he was standing outside their bedroom in the hall—in the hall, for Chrissakes, _so_ pathetic—with one hand in his pants and one flattened against the door frame. He could hear much better out here—if the plaster had seemed thin, the wood of these doors was positively transparent. Dom’s monologue took on a startling new life:

“Hurry up, Bill, hurry the fuck up—god—oh god _yeah_ you feel so fucking good—”

“Jaysus—” That was Billy.

“Oh god oh god oh god _fuck me_ , please, come on, _harder_ Billy—” a distinct whine to Dom’s voice and Elijah shivered as he worked himself.

“Dom, ohhhh fuck I’m close—”

“Do it, Billy, come on, do it—”

“Dom—I’m—”

And then Elijah grunted and came—in his fucking trousers no less—and he stood there shaking until he heard Dom’s orgasm a few minutes later. Into Billy’s mouth, if hearsay reports were to be believed. Elijah staggered to his room in a daze and lay down.

He woke up an hour later, only to step into the shower fully clothed. His jeans and briefs came away from his skin (and— _ouch_ —hair) much more easily with water to dissolve the dried come.

On Day Eight Billy and Dom took a walk without him. Elijah woke up late in the (unusually non-rainy) day and they were gone, a note on the counter by the coffee maker (thoughtfully perked and waiting) and a scrawled PS that they’d be back by two.

They were; the knees of Dom’s jeans were muddy and Billy had leaves in his hair. Elijah greeted them, watched them thoughtfully, and then excused himself. He went into the bathroom and brought himself off in two minutes flat, thinking about Billy leaning back against a tree, Dom on his knees before him. Elijah couldn’t stop the whimper when he came, but he didn’t say a name, he knew that. He opened bleary eyes and stared at himself in the mirror. What name would he say? Dom? Billy?

That night Elijah undressed quickly and pressed his ear to the wall. Dom and Billy had gone to bed when he did; he could hear them murmuring to one another, but it didn’t sound like they were... urgent about anything. Just conversation. Elijah stayed hopefully pasted to the plaster, but no. After a while he sighed in disappointment and undressed. Maybe they’d wake him up later, being loud.

He couldn’t sleep. He lay in bed and stroked himself lazily, thinking about what he usually heard. That was enough to get him hard, and he closed his eyes and moved his hand firmly over his erection. He imagined Billy’s sharp noises, the rhythmic creak of the bedsprings... his own were creaking pretty regularly as his hips began moving in opposition to his hand. Elijah closed his eyes and pressed his head back into the pillow—

His cell phone rang.


	2. Noisy (part 2)

“Hello?”

“Hello, Mr. Wood, this is your friendly neighborhood Scot, and I wondered if you might be willing to answer a burning question for myself and a certain Mancunian if you have a moment to spare.”

Elijah blinked at the ceiling. “Billy, what the fuck? Are you calling me from next door?”

“Aye, I am. May we trouble you for a moment?”

“...Why didn’t you just knock on the door? Or yell through the wall, for that matter—it’s paper-thin.”

“It is, isn’t it? Which brings me nicely to my question, though you still haven’t said whether you’ll answer or not. Piss off, Dom, I’m getting there.” A scuffle and a protest, then Billy again. “So will you?”

“I guess.” Elijah sighed. “What do you want to know?”

“Well, Dom and I were just discussing some things. And _he_ says that you’ve been listening on purpose to us fucking each other all week, and _I_ say it was purely because of proximity and such.” Elijah felt all the blood in his body suddenly rush to his face—how could his dick still be _hard?_ —and he opened his mouth. But Billy was going on. “So which is it? Because if it was accidental voyeurism, then we do apologize—and if it’s not, then Dom wants to offer you a certain aural—that’s aural, not oral, no indeed—opportunity.”

Elijah dropped the phone.

He could faintly hear, through the earpiece and through their common wall, Billy speaking. “Lij? Lij?” Elijah shut his eyes tightly for a minute and then picked up the phone in time to hear Billy say regretfully: “Ach, Dom, I think we’ve killed him. Now you’ll have to go and apologize to his agent.”

Dom’s reply ( _I’ll tell his agent if you’ll tell his mum_ ) was also audible, and Elijah cleared his throat. “Billy?”

“Ah, there you are, lad. So obviously the listening has been completely accidental—I told you so, Dominic—and we’ll try to be a wee bit quieter, and you can go back to sleep now, hmm?”

“Um. Sure. Out of curiosity...” Elijah’s ears burned and his face felt as though he’d dunked it in napalm, “what was Dom’s offer?”

Silence, then he thought he heard Billy swallow, or maybe not. His voice sounded nearly normal when he spoke again, so maybe not. “Well, our Dom is quite the exhibitionist, as you may have noticed, and he got a bit excited by the idea of keeping you on the phone with us while we, ah, well. You know. He wanted to give you a narrated guide to the whole Dom and Billy experience, as it were.” Dom was snickering in the background, and then he suddenly wasn’t, and Elijah wondered what, exactly, Billy had done to shut him up. He was wondering this so hard that he forgot to reply, and when Billy said something else, it startled Elijah: “So good night, then, Elijah.”

“Wait.”

He heard Billy sigh, content and interested. “…Yes?”

Elijah clenched his entire face up and spoke in a whispering rush. “I want it. I want the narrated guide to the whole Dom and Billy experience.” Elijah’s eyes watered with the heat of his blush, and he could feel the thud of his heart against his breastbone and in the soles of his feet. His cock was so hard he could have hung a coat over it.

“Oh—do you, then?” Billy sounded a little breathless. “He’s said yes, Dom.” He must have put his hand over the mouthpiece then, for Elijah could only hear a faint murmur, then what sounded like a moan... He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, trying not to just start jerking off right then, as hard and fast as he could. “Dom says this will be great fun, and he says can I start the narration, because he’s a bit busy.”

“What’s he doing?”

“Got his mouth full, actually.”

“Is he sucking you off while you _talk_ to me?!?”

“…Hm? Oh. Yes, that’s exactly what he’s doing, and making a fine, lovely, incredible job of it, he is. Mmm.”

“How can you talk while he does that?”

A laugh, breathless. “Oh, we do it quite often. Test each other, see how long we can go without hanging up on the person on the other end.”

“Have you ever done it before with me on the phone?”

“Oh, aye, at least twice... and Dom says he’s talked to you while I sucked him off, too.”

“That’s disgusting!”

“Bit hot, too, though, yeah?”

“…Well. Yeah.”

“He’s really fucking talented, is Dommie.”

“Tell me. Tell me what he’s doing right now.”

“Oh. Ah. Yes, awreet. Well, you know Dom has a really long tongue, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well at the moment he’s licking me like a lolly, and also grinning up at me like the devil himself... hold on, Elijah. What?” Murmurs, indistinct. “He says—Jesus, he’s such a pervert, really Lij, you’ve no idea the depths to which he’s willing to sink—he says you get to pick who fucks—mmm—who.”

“Holy shit.”

“I know, he’s depraved, I’d send him to be cured if I didn’t like him this way so much.”

“Who usually tops?”

“...Hmm? Oh. Right. Me, a bit more often I suppose. What? He asked who usually tops... Yeah, me, alright. But we’re both quite happy to fuck or be fucked, really. As long as there’s a happy ending for all concerned. Jesus Dom, slow down or my happy ending’s going to be too soon.”

“Dom. I want Dom to fuck you.”

“That should please him, he’s looking fairly toppy tonight. Yes, you, you wanker, you get to fuck me. ...He says thank you.”

“I heard him. What’s he doing now?”

“He’s—oh. Mmm, gone right down on me.”

“What’s it feel like?”

“ _Fuck_... I dunno. Feels like every fan-fucking-tastic blowjob you’ve ever had, I suppose.”

“Tell me.”

“You’re sure you’ve never done this before? ... Awreet. Ah... His mouth is quite warm—hot, really, though I should tell you it’s not as hot as his arse—oh goddamn, right there, Dom—”

“Tell me!”

“He’s got me halfway down his throat and he’s—Jesus fucking god—swallowing. Oh Christ.”  
...

“ _What’s he doing?_ ”

“You know, I don’t think I can keep on talking, Lij—ah—ah—what the fuck are you trying to do to me, Monaghan?”

“…Fuck! No, no, you’re right. Best to stop now I suppose. Elijah, I think our Dom is eager to get to the good part, and we’re going to trade off the phone for a while, because I’m losing my ability to talk.”

“Is he going to fuck you now?” Elijah was breathing more quickly.

“Soon, soon.”

Muffled sounds then—the creak of the bedsprings through the wall, and over the phone the wet sounds of kissing. Elijah worked himself hard and then forced himself to slow again. 

And then:

“Elijah!” Dom’s voice, that sexy voice, Viagra in vocal form, and Elijah wheezed for a moment before he managed to say _hello_. “Well, you sound like you’re well along the way, love,” Dom chuckled. “Enjoying yourself, are you?”

“Yes, actually. What’s going on over there?”

“Oh, nothing at all perverse or morally corrupt, I can assure you, just me on my back on the bed, and Bill between my legs, sucking like the lusty incubus he is.”

Elijah groaned.

Dom laughed, a throaty purr. “Mmmm, you know how pretty Bill’s mouth is, yeah?” Elijah nodded, and maybe Dom knew somehow that he couldn’t be more coherent. “Well, you should see it wrapped around my cock, Lij, it’s fucking perfect. And he sucks like a Hoover, too—god, it feels good.” Dom moaned, and the sound made Elijah’s toes curl. “He’s wrapped his fingers round me, he’s licking them, too, getting them nice and wet, yeah just like that, baby, and oh, mmm, now he’s slid them down, pushing them into me—”

“But you’re fucking _him_ ,” Elijah gasped, squeezing the base of his cock tightly.

“And I can hardly wait. But he’s gonna get me nice and wet first, and while he’s at it he might as well give me a little finger-fuck, yeah? God, feels so good—ah—ah—ah—yeahthat’sit—mmmmm...”

“What’s he doing?”

“Demanding little prick, aren’t you? ...He’s been playing around with my sweet spot, Lij, playing me like a fucking violin like he does... God, yeah. What? Oh. Alright, alright, hold on. Lij, Billy wants me to fuck him now, and I’m quite ready myself. What do you think?”

“Ah—um. Yes. That’d be good.”

“I’m going to click this little button— _here_ —” and suddenly everything was both louder and further away, the echoing hiss of speakerphone— “because I don’t think I can hold the phone and fuck him at the same time. I’m a man of many talents, but I’ll be wanting my hands free.”

“Hi, Elijah.”

“Um, hi, Billy.”

“I’ll probably stop talking soon—oh Jesus, Dom, that shit’s cold, you know you can warm it in your hands, you wanker.”

“Quit your bitching and get those knees up, love.”

“Ahhh, okay... anyway, Lij. How are you doing?”

Elijah swallowed and forced air between his teeth. “I’m fine. Really—fine.”

He heard Dom’s laugh and Billy’s giggle, sliding quickly into a moan. “That’s good, Lij, that’s... oh god, Dom...”

Another purring laugh from Dom. “I’ve got two fingers up his arse now, Lij, and Billy is so fucking tight—I can hardly ever just get into him with spit and sweat, he’s quite a tight arse no matter how hard I fuck him. And Bills, I’m gonna fuck you nice and hard tonight.”

“God yes please fuck—”

“Three fingers and I almost wish you could see him. He’s red and sweaty and fucking perfect. Now I’m—oh. Mmm. Oh...”

“ _Tell me_ , you fucker!”

“God, listen to him, Bill, there’s a candidate for a cockring if ever there was one. I’m in him now, Lij, and he’s the hottest, tightest, slickest thing in the world, shaking and sweating and clamped down on me cock like he’s about to die. Mmm, he looks so good—his cock’s all slippery, spit and pre-come and fuck I wish I could lick it. Mmm, just have to grab it—” a sharp yelp from Billy— “and lick my fingers—” moist sounds— “yeah, it tastes just as good as I thought it would.”

“Fuck me, Dom!” Billy’s voice, hard and commanding, but Dom just laughed. Elijah gritted his teeth and began thrusting up into his fist.

“See, thing about Bill is, he’s a pushy little fucker. ... There you go—better?”

“Yes—”

“He likes it hard, but he likes to be bossy, even when he’s on the bottom. Sometimes I let him, and sometimes I don’t, but right this minute, I wanna fuck him, so he’s going to have his way, I’m gonna fuck him into next week and you’re gonna listen and fuck, he just feels so good—”

Elijah was jerking himself with abandon now, breathy whimpers falling from his lips with every stroke, and Billy moaned, high and sweet—Elijah heard his own name, and Dom’s hard breaths and sibilant whispers into Billy’s ear:

“Listen to him, doesn’t he sound good? Fucking gorgeous, Bill, almost as good as you and I wonder if he feels as good as he sounds. Jesus—Jesus—Jesus—do it, baby, touch yourself, do it, bring it, yes, Billy, squeeze it fist it fuck your hand like I’m gonna fuck you—god, listen to Elijah, you hear him Bill? You hear how bad he wants it? Fuck yes fuck yes _god_ yes, do it, Billy, Billy, _ah_ —”

The bedstead was thumping hard and fast against the wall and Elijah was moaning, trying to talk. “I’m—I’m gonna come, gonna—oh, god, Dom, Billy, I’m coming—” He wailed and did it, back arching off the bed as his toes curled and he squeezed his eyes closed so hard he saw stars, felt the pleasure shoot through his veins and his cock, warm wet gushes onto his hand as he shuddered and bucked.

He lay still except for a fevered trembling; a moment later he heard Billy shout, heard Dom’s groaned approval— “Oh god yes, come for me, Bill, come for me—” and then Billy’s murmured encouragement a moment later, slurred and so perfectly Glaswegian Elijah had to translate it, slowly, in his head: “Come on Dommie, do it now, come in me, fill me, fill me, please Dom yes, yes—”

Dom came with a groan that sounded torn from his throat and Elijah shuddered again, squeezing his limp, exhausted cock in reflexive reaction.

A moment later, entertained only by the sounds of labored breathing, Elijah peeled the phone away from his face and winced—his ear hurt where he’d smashed the damn thing against it. He wiped his right hand on the side of the sheet and moved the phone over. 

“...Hello?”

“Hey, Lij...” Billy’s voice, and there was a rustling, a thud, and then a muffled curse. A click and the speakerphone was turned off and there was Billy’s voice, strangely intimate suddenly, right in Elijah’s ear. “Alright there?”

“Christ. Yeah.” Elijah wanted to sleep, but also felt kind of... lonely. “That was fucking hot.” He should probably be feeling embarrassment now, but—he checked himself quickly—no. Just sleepy, and solitary.

“Yeah, it was. Oi, Dommie, gerroff now, you fucking lorry...” Elijah could hear Dom’s mumbled protest.

“So... is this gonna be weird in the morning?”

Billy laughed, a low, cheery gurgle, and Elijah smiled in response—he could hardly help it. “No, I don’t think so. So long as you’re all right, Lij. And you are, you say...?” It came out as a question.

“I am, I am.” He yawned, laughed. “Wore me out.”

“Mmm, us too. Hold on.” The sound of a hand being put over the mouthpiece, murmurs and then Billy again. “Dom says he wants you to come over here.”

Elijah felt his face heat up again. “What for?” Apprehension and desire mingled in his throat.

“He wants you to come sleep with us. Says if we all wake up together it can’t be weird.”

Elijah swallowed against the longing that swept over him. “What do _you_ think?” he asked, keeping his voice friendly.

He could hear Billy’s smile; see, in his mind’s eye, the sweet curve of that beautiful mouth. “I think it’d be brilliant. Come over here.”

~*~

Their room was dim, lit only by a small table lamp. Elijah put one knee on the foot of the bed and hesitated. “Come here.” Dom’s voice was low and warm, and he sat up and drew Elijah forward. He walked awkwardly across the quilts on his knees and was pulled into Dom’s wiry, strong embrace. Billy pushed down the covers and then pulled them up again, over Elijah and himself and Dom. The room smelled of sex, and Dom lay down with Elijah still wrapped up in his arms, falling backward onto the mattress. Billy turned off the lamp, and the room went black and still, the only noises those of three men settling, and the faint sound of the rain, outside.

“That was fun, hmmm?”

Billy’s lilt was soft; he curled round the back of Elijah, one arm over his waist, his hand resting on Dom’s hip. His breath tickled Elijah’s skin, and Elijah nodded and grinned and blushed, closing his eyes, pushing his face into Dom’s neck. Dom kissed Elijah’s head.

“Tomorrow we may have to offer you that oral opportunity.” Dom snickered into his hair, and Elijah giggled.

“I may have to accept.”

Billy pinched his waist and then Dom’s hip. “Time enough,” he yawned. His knees pressed into the backs of Elijah’s and he sighed, a warm gust on Elijah’s nape. “G’night.”

“Good night, sweet prince,” Dom said, his body growing heavier as his breathing deepened.

“Good night,” Elijah murmured. He was so comfortable. Perfectly comfortable.

Billy kissed the back of his neck. “He meant me.”

Another giggle, a chuckle, a sigh... They slept, and it was as quiet as it had ever been in the little stone house.


	3. Wake-up Call

“Y’awake?”

Dom’s voice came from far away, and Elijah wondered if he was supposed to answer, or maybe—he twitched and burrowed deeper into the bed—he could ignore it and it would go away.

“Yeah, little.” Oh, good. Or Billy could answer instead. And Elijah could just doze, here with Billy’s chest hair tickling his nose and the pillow shielding his eyes from what was unlikely to be bright morning sunshine, what with it being Scotland, and December...

“Okay?” Dom again.

“Mm. Yeah, fine.” A hand smoothed over his hair, and Elijah thought it must be Billy’s, since it was attached in his sleep-addled head to Billy’s voice. Elijah wondered if he should be uncomfortable, or maybe embarrassed: naked in bed between naked Billy and naked Dom, Billy’s hand stroking gently over his head, Dom spooned behind him and Billy before. Elijah wasn’t embarrassed. He was horny.

“Y’think he’s awake?” Dom asked, and Elijah twitched again and nuzzled harder against Billy’s chest.

Billy laughed and tugged at Elijah’s hair. “I think he’s getting there,” he said.

A hand—Dom’s, Elijah identified absently—slid over Elijah’s hip, pulling his bottom backward, into the curve of Dom’s pelvis. Dom was hard; his penis fit snugly between Elijah’s thighs.

Elijah made a small sound of protest, but wriggled his bottom and hid a smile against Billy’s pectoral at Dom’s sudden, low laugh. “Brat,” Dom said.

Billy shifted, and Elijah squeaked protest as the other man leaned over him, toward Dom; somewhere over his head he could hear the slow, wet sounds of them kissing, Billy and Dom, Elijah crushed and helpless below them. Billy leaned back and Dom sighed, and Billy’s hand skated over Elijah’s neck to his shoulder. “Like being in bed with a puppy,” he laughed quietly, as Elijah nuzzled his chest again, lipping carelessly at skin and soft, wiry hair.

“A horny teenaged puppy,” Dom said, and let go of Elijah’s hip to curl his hand around the erection that lay in close proximity.

“I’m not a teenager,” Elijah said, lifting his head at last, squinting in the dim light of the bedroom. He ground his ass backward into Dom’s pelvis and blinked at Billy, who was grinning.

“Why look, he’s awake, Dom,” Billy chirped brightly, and then reached down to curve his hand around Elijah’s hard-on, fingers laced with Dom’s.

“Nngnk,” Elijah said intelligently as they pulled easily at his cock, and wondered if they’d mind if he came in less than a minute.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Dom said, and both hands left his dick.

“Assholes,” Elijah protested feebly.

“Such language,” Billy tutted. “What would your mother say?”

Elijah made a strangled noise of protest. “Please do not mention my mother when I’m naked in bed with the two most depraved men in the universe.”

They both laughed.

“Good morning,” Billy said after a pause, and he tipped Elijah’s head up and kissed him.

Billy’s lips were soft and sure, and after a moment his tongue slid along Elijah’s lower lip, wet and sweet, breath ghosting warm behind it. Elijah parted his lips, felt Dom shift restlessly behind him and stroke his hip and thigh, pressing closer, erection nudging Elijah’s thighs. Billy’s tongue slipped inward, lazy and relentless, and Elijah opened to him, arching a little to get the angle just right, breathing through his nose and splaying his hand on Billy’s side, feeling the rise and fall of his ribcage as he kissed Elijah dizzy.

“That was pretty,” Dom said when they stopped to breathe; Elijah let his head fall back and slid bonelessly down in bed, ending up prone between them, smiling at the ceiling and the two men looming over him.

“Sweet mouth,” Billy said to Dom, and Elijah blinked up at them. It was the first time he’d looked properly at Dom’s face since he woke up; it was pink and sleep-creased, cheerful and wicked: a werewolf early in the morning, predatory but too sleepy to be truly bad.

“My turn,” Dom said, and rolled onto Elijah, grinning. 

He kissed more fiercely, aggressive and a little sloppy, hands holding Elijah’s face in place as he delved into his mouth. His tongue was quick and curious, weight on his elbows as his body pressed Elijah into the mattress.

“Fuck,” he said, breaking the kiss, breathing hard. Elijah was breathless, too, and he realized he had hands, and slid them onto Dom’s bare back, where he encountered Billy’s hand already smoothing down the lean lines of skin. “You ever been fucked?” Dom asked abruptly, staring hungrily at Elijah.

Before Elijah could do more than shake his head, suddenly nervous and also so hard his balls twinged as they tightened, Billy answered for him. “No, of course he hasn’t, you idiot.” Billy smacked the back of Dom’s head. “And you don’t get to fuck him, not yet.” Elijah felt a stab of disappointment, but mostly relief. “Right, Lij?”

“We could try it,” he ventured, but Billy was shaking his head.

“No, no, give him a break, Dominic. He’s never even sucked cock.”

Dom rolled his hips against Elijah’s and Elijah moaned helplessly. “Look at him, Bill, he fucking wants it, c’mon. We’ll go slow, I can go slow—”

“No, you can’t,” Billy said, and Dom looked peevish, but shut up. “I think we’ll do some other things,” Billy said.

“Like what?” Elijah asked, thinking perhaps he should contribute, if they were going to be determining his sexual future in the next few minutes. “I want to—”

“No, no,” Billy said, and despite the fact that it was Dom atop him, squashing him pleasurably into the bed, Elijah was pinned suddenly by Billy’s green gaze, by the sharp desire and certainty in his eyes. “This is my bed, and I’ll say what you want to do.” He stared at Elijah, unblinking.

Elijah flicked his gaze to Dom, face still hovering over him, carefully blank, and then back to Billy. Elijah swallowed. “Okay,” he mumbled.

“Good.” 

They shifted, then, sitting up, pushing the covers down to the foot of the bed, moving until they sat in a triangle, facing one another, knees touching. “Dom, get a ring for Lij,” Billy said, looking at Elijah, not Dom. 

“Which one?” Dom leaned away, twisting to rummage through the nightstand, and Elijah couldn’t decide whether to look at Billy—he looked entirely edible, hair rumpled, face quiet, cock sticking up between his folded thighs—or at Dom’s muscular back, shoulder blades sliding under the skin as he moved.

“The clear one,” Billy said. “That one should do it.”

Dom sat back up and Elijah looked at the thing in his hand: a ring of clear plastic, or maybe rubber, with small bumps along its circumference. “I want to put it on him,” Dom said, and Elijah saw Billy nod out of the corner of his eye.

“Kiss me,” Dom demanded, crawling over Elijah again so he had to lean back, and Elijah did, gasping into Dom’s mouth when he felt him roll the tight, rubbery ring over his cock, down to the root. It was tight and confining, but not uncomfortable, and once it was on, Dom grabbed his cock and pulled it slowly, strongly, kissing him fiercely as he stroked.

“That’s enough,” Billy said. Dom sat back, and Elijah could see Billy again, legs parted, knees bent and feet flat on the mattress; one hand stroked his own cock, the other stretched behind him, propping him up. “Come here,” he said, and Elijah crawled forward without hesitation.

“You mind?” Billy said; it wasn’t really a question, and Elijah shook his head and knelt awkwardly.

He’d never sucked a cock before, it was true, and Billy’s was uncircumcised, something Elijah hadn’t seen much of—certainly not this close up. Elijah put his hands on Billy’s thighs and leaned closer to lick curiously. It tasted of skin, salty and musky, and the scent of sex was strong here. “Little more,” Billy murmured, and Elijah opened his mouth and went down, sank onto Billy’s cock carefully. He could get it halfway into his mouth before he felt uncomfortable, and that seemed to be enough for now; Billy sighed and Elijah could hear Dom’s quick breathing from somewhere nearby. Elijah sucked and began moving his head up and down slowly. He felt Billy’s cock harden further, the foreskin slipping back, and Elijah cautiously licked around the ridge of the head, remembering that he always liked that. He was rewarded by another sigh, and Billy pushed his hips up slightly, reminding Elijah to bob his head.

“Oh, Christ,” Elijah heard Dom groan; he opened his eyes and glanced sideways, confronted by an up-close view of Dom’s dick, and Dom’s hand tight around the shaft, stroking himself slowly as he knelt to watch Elijah suck Billy’s cock. “Billy, look at him, just—fuck.”

Elijah lifted off Billy’s cock for a moment and leaned over to lick Dom, who made a low, harsh sound in response. Billy laughed breathlessly. “You need a ring yourself, Dommie? Get down there and make yourself useful.” Elijah felt Billy’s hand in his hair again, still gentle. “You can keep going,” Billy said, and Elijah grinned and went back to work.

He felt Dom shifting around on the bed behind him, then a breath across his buttocks and a warm kiss on one cheek. “What’s he—” Elijah gasped.

“He’s gonna lick your hole,” Billy said, and Elijah heard Dom’s low, wicked chuckle. “Don’t stop sucking,” Billy said, and Elijah drew in a quick breath through his nose and obeyed.

He obeyed even as Dom kissed his murmuring way across his ass, even as Dom’s hands splayed over his cheeks and his thumbs spread them wide. Elijah sucked even as he whimpered when Dom pressed a kiss to a place Elijah had never once thought of kissing or being kissed, and Elijah sucked even as Dom began to lick, warm wet stripes up over his hole, as Elijah knelt between Billy’s spread thighs, as Elijah’s cock bobbed helplessly in the air, as Dom’s tongue circled and teased and pressed inward, as his palm slid down to cup Elijah’s balls. Elijah stopped sucking when Dom’s tongue thrust inward, and Elijah moaned, slack-mouthed and practically drooling around Billy’s cock, as Dom fucked him with his tongue, rolling Elijah’s balls and rubbing carelessly behind them, wet sounds and Christ it was so dirty and the heat was building up, pooling in his balls and if somebody didn’t grab his fucking cock soon Elijah might actually die of it, it hurt he wanted it so bad; all he could do, though, was pant and whimper and _fuck, fuck, fuck_ —

“Billy, he wants to be fucked,” Dom groaned, pulling back; Elijah yelped as a finger slipped unexpectedly into his ass, and Billy moved away from his mouth, pushing him over and down.

“No,” Billy said, “not today, just suck him off, Dom.”

Elijah found himself sprawled on his back on the mattress, legs splayed and Dom crouched on hands and knees between them, leaning over to suck his cock. Billy made his way around them both to kneel behind Dom, and Elijah wondered for a second if Billy was going to lick Dom’s asshole now, but then Dom’s mouth came down over his cock and Elijah stopped thinking for a few minutes.

Until—“Oh my god,” Elijah stuttered, because Dom had pushed his finger into Elijah’s asshole again and he was doing something, what—he was—“Oh my _god_ ,” Elijah shrieked again as Dom did something that made him buck and see stars. He felt Dom’s gurgle of laughter and then the inexorable rhythm of his mouth again, sliding up and down as his finger wriggled inside Elijah. “Oh fuck oh fuck _oh fuck_ oh fuck,” Elijah moaned, shoving up into Dom’s mouth, eyes closed tightly as he tried to shred the sheets. 

“Grab his head and fuck his mouth,” Billy said from somewhere far away.

Elijah didn’t need telling twice; he did it, fists clenched in Dom’s tangled hair. He heard—felt—Dom begin moaning and wondered vaguely why; opened his eyes to see Billy kneeling behind Dom, hips pistoning into his ass in a hard, driving rhythm. _That would do it_ , Elijah thought, and kept his eyes open, watching blurrily as he thrust up into Dom’s mouth.

“Dom,” Billy grunted, “soon, fuck, gonna, ah—”

Elijah felt the cock ring tighten as his dick swelled, and he snarled and reached down, fumbling at it; Dom must have felt his fingers, because he inhaled deeply and surged downward until Elijah must have been halfway down his fucking throat, and when Dom came up, it was carefully, teeth sliding delicately along Elijah’s suddenly motionless cock, the ring pulling up and up until Dom lifted his mouth off and spat it out. “Now,” Dom growled, and dove again.

Elijah heard Billy’s harsh, grating groan and the way Dom’s body shuddered, forced forward with the impact of Billy’s thrusts, and he clenched Dom’s hair and dragged his mouth down and arched up and came, sobbing breath and roar of blood in his ears, hips off the mattress, head tipped back as he cried out and thrust pulse after pulse of sharp, spurting pleasure into Dom’s mouth.

He collapsed back onto the bed and felt Dom swallow around his cock, then pull away. Felt the bed jounce and opened his eyes to see Dom kneeling over him, fisting his dick furiously. “Open your mouth,” Dom ordered, and Elijah did; Dom lurched forward and shoved the head of his cock against Elijah’s tongue, fist still slapping rapidly up and down. “Fuck, fuck, yeah, take it, take it, fuck, oh, Billy, fuck, Lij,” Dom chanted; Elijah closed his lips around the head of Dom’s cock. A moment later, accompanied by Dom’s ragged wail, he tried not to panic as thick, warm liquid shot into his mouth, filling it, half-choking him as he swallowed desperately.

Dom pulled back and Billy was there suddenly, mouth covering Elijah’s even as Elijah struggled to sit up.

“Let him,” Dom panted, and Elijah opened his mouth and (oh _fuck_ , they had to be the filthiest men on earth) Billy sucked at his tongue, licked and sucked the taste of Dom right out of Elijah’s mouth, moaning contentedly as if it were the best thing he’d ever tasted.

“Christ,” Elijah panted when Billy finally rolled off to lie beside him, gasping for breath. “You guys are fucking sick.”

Dom was on his other side; Elijah opened his eyes to see him smiling wickedly again. “You liked it,” he said.

“Well.” Elijah closed his eyes again. “Maybe.” They lay still, letting their breath even out, sticky and hot wherever their skin touched, which was everywhere, as far as Elijah was concerned.

He felt Billy turn on his side, felt a small, confident hand slide down to cup Elijah’s sticky, soft cock. “Next time I’m going to let you fuck Dom,” Billy purred into his ear.

“Okay,” Elijah said.

“While I fuck you,” Billy added.

Elijah thought about that, and felt his dick try to twitch back to life. “Okay,” he said after a while, and Dom and Billy both snickered. “After breakfast.”


End file.
